mega_man_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man 1 Bosses
CUT MAN Cut Man is a boss battle in the original Mega Man game for NES (Nintendo Entertainment System.) The Boss battle is RNG, (which means his pattern is different every time), and it is hard to avoid. He'll run at you but there are blocks in the way. He'll throw a pair of scissors at you, and then it'll come back like a boomerang. If he jumps on the blocks you'll get a chance to hit him, then he'll corner you so jump over him and wait till he comes over, shoot him, rinse and repeat until he's dead. ORIGIN Cut Man was originally a robot used for cutting things like paper, wood, ect., until Dr. Wily, (Dr. Light's Lab assistant), took control of Cut Man and used him to take over the world. APPEARANCES Cut Man has appeared in The original Mega Man game for Nintendo, Mega Man the Wily wars for Sega Genesis, Mega Man Anniversary Collection/Legacy Collection, Mega Man 8 on SEGA Saturn, Mega Man Powered Up for PSP, (The 2006 Mega Man 1 Remake), some of the Mega Man Comics, and The Mega Man TV shows which are Mega Man, (yes, that's the name of the show), and Mega Man Fully Charged on Cartoon Network WEAPON The Rolling Cutter is the weapon that you get from defeating Cut Man. The Weapon is a boomerang that is somewhat hard to aim. Despite the fact that it's hard to aim, it can be used for defeating these proximity robots that slide along the floor, (you cant defeat them with the standard weapon). It's a nice weapon, but the Elec Beam and Fire Storm are a lot more useful. WEAKNESSES His main weakness is the Super Arm because throwing a rock on scissors will smash the scissors. (HAVE YOU PLAYED ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS BEFORE!?). His other weaknesses are the Hyper Bomb because you can use scissors to cut the fuse of a bomb, but the bomb will blow up the scissors. And the Fire Storm because fire will melt the metal part of scissors. BOSSES WEAK TO CUT MAN'S WEAPON The Bosses that are weak to Cut Man's Weapon are Bomb man because scissors cut the fuse of a bomb, and I already said that, Elec Man because scissors cut electrical wires, Ice Man because scissors can cut ice, and Fire Man because.... umm... that doesn't make any sense! HOW CAN SCISSORS DEFEAT FIRE! BODY/CLOTHES Cut Man is a red and white robot and has a basic design. He has a body like a humans', and has red white on his body. Oh, he also has a giant pair of scissors on his head, if that wasn't clearly obvious. IN MEGA MAN 1/POWERED UP In Mega Man 1, He doesn't have much of a personality, that may be because it's an NES game, or the fact that he all ways looks mad. You actually fight Cut Man twice in this game. He's located at the end of the 2ND Wily Fortress stage! You fight Elec Man there too, but Cut Man is the first robot master that you re-fight in the ENTIRE SERIES! (Ya, boss re-fights are a staple in the series. In Powered Up, he has a voice and has personality! But, he's sadly, VERY EASY. = N